


Yikez!

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Embarrassment, Exhaustion, First Time, M/M, Nurse Mr.Heere, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested! Michael and Jeremy finally do it for the first time, but Jeremy doesn't realise that Michael hasn't slept in five days.





	Yikez!

“I want you to top.” Michael and Jeremy were about to do it. They were naked, horny, and in bed together. It was finally about to happen, and Michael knew exactly what he wanted.

Jeremy froze a little. “You what?”

Michael bit his lip. “I want you to top.”

“You– Me in you? You want–” Jeremy coughed. “You want me in you?”

Michael nodded. “Yes. Please.”

“I-I always kinda pictured you, uh, doing that part.”

“I can top next time,” Michael assured. “Just, please?” He kissed Jeremy sweetly, a hand on his chest.

Jeremy shuddered. “You trust me that much?”

Michael nodded. “Absolutely.”

“I’ll do it if you’re sure, Micah.”

“‘M positive.” Michael pressed the bottle of lube into Jeremy’s hand, kissing at his jaw.

“God,” Jeremy muttered, popping the bottle open idly. “D-Do we have condoms?”

Michael hummed. “Bedside table.”

Jeremy struggled to retrieve it, but eventually he rolled one onto himself. “I-I gotta, uh, f-finger you, huh?”

“Preferably,” Michael laughed.

“Um, tell me if it hurts?” Jeremy coated a few of his fingers in the lube. 

Michael nodded, going back to kissing at Jeremy’s jaw.

Jeremy moved his hand down hesitantly and pressed at him. 

Michael grunted. “Jerm, if you go that slow we’ll be here all night.”

“I-I’m sorry, I just don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Michael smiled. “It’s alright. I trust you.”

Jeremy gave him a worried smile, pushing a finger into him. 

Michael bit his lip, nodding. “K-Keep going,” he breathed.

Jeremy pushed his finger in further. “Uh, good?”

“Jere, babe. If it’s not good, I’ll say something. Otherwise, it’s good.”

“Oh, o-okay.” Jeremy crooked his finger a bit. 

Michael gasped slightly, shifting. “Almost.”

Jeremy moved it upward. 

Michael’s gasp turned into a moan. “A-Ah!”

Somehow Jeremy knew that meant it felt better. “You like that?” he asked, trying to sound hot. 

Michael nodded. “Shit, Jere,” He breathed.

Jeremy kept his finger moving, trying to get that moan out of Michael again. 

It worked, Michael letting out another small moan. “Jerm,” he whined. “C’mon.”

“Sorry.” Jeremy pushed in another finger. 

Michael shuddered, shifting a bit. “This is weird. Never had someone else’s fingers there before.”

“Um, good though?” Jeremy hoped so. 

Michael laughed, pecking Jeremy’s lips. “Yeah, babe.”

Jeremy smiled, crooking his fingers.

Michael gasped, a loud moan slipping past his lips. “O-Oh, shit, wow.”

Jeremy pushed them in deeper and crooked them again. 

“Oh, _Fuck_ ,” Michael managed around a whine, hips pressing down into his fingers. 

Jeremy kept them moving. “You really like that?”

“Y-Ye- Oh, fuck,” Michael moaned, falling forward a bit. “Jesus, Jerm, more.”

Jeremy reluctantly added another finger. 

Michael bit his lip to muffle his noises.

Jeremy kissed his cheek. “No, I wanna hear you.”

“Ah,” Michael breathed. “O-Okay.”

Jeremy worked to stretch him. “You sound so pretty.”

Michael whimpered slightly. “You feel good.”

Jeremy hummed. “You about ready?”

“Y-Yeah, I think so.”

“You want me to take ‘em out?”

Michael whined. “Just fuck me already.”

Jeremy pulled his fingers out. 

Michael made a noise, shifting.

Jeremy prepared himself carefully. “I love you, Mikey.”

Michael smiled at him. “I love you too.”

Jeremy held Michael firmly against the mattress and pushed himself in slowly. 

Michael let out a long breath, eyes falling closed. “God.”

Jeremy kept pushing in. “I-Is that okay?”

Michael nodded, letting out a breathy moan. 

Jeremy didn’t stop moving, wanting to hear more from Michael. “G-God, you’re really, uh, warm.”

Michael choked out a laugh between whines. “Dork. I love you.”

“I love you more.” Jeremy finally bottomed out. 

Michael groaned. “Shit, Jere.”

“I-I’m gonna pull back now, okay?”

Michael nodded. “Please,” he breathed.

Jeremy did so, staying still for a moment before pushing back in with a groan. 

Michael let out a low moan. “F-Faster.”

Jeremy built up some speed, moaning himself. 

Michael let out a series of whines, moans slipping past his lips. “F-Fuck.”

Jeremy nodded lazily. “Fuck, you’re right.”

Michael panted, shifting slightly. “Harder,” he breathed.

Jeremy found that he was rather good at following orders. He thrusted into Michael harder. 

Michael’s moans grew louder. “Oh, fuck.”

Jeremy kept up his pace, moaning as he got closer to his finish.

Michael gripped the sheets beneath him. “T-Touch me,” he whined.

Jeremy groaned. Michael sounded so desperate, just for him, and it really turned him on. He reached around to grab him, stroking him quickly. 

“Ah!” Michael arched into his touch, his peak approaching almost embarrassingly fast. “J-Jere-”

“Hm?” Jeremy thumbed his head before stroking him fast again. 

Michael let out a loud whine. “C-Cl- I’m-” He couldn’t quite get the words out, breathing hard.

“You’re close?” Jeremy hummed. “Me too. Go ahead.”

It didn’t take much longer before Michael cried out, cumming into Jeremy’s hand.

Jeremy wasn’t far behind, his hand slowing to a stop as well as his hips. “F-Fuck.”

Michael’s eyes were closed, his breathing evening out. 

Jeremy panted, pulling out and throwing the condom into the garbage. “Wow, Mikey,” he whispered, collapsing beside him. 

Michael didn’t respond, face relaxed.

“Aw, you’re cute,” Jeremy said. 

Again, he got no response.

“Mikey?”

Nothing.

Jeremy’s heart dropped. “ _Fuck_!” 

—

Michael was laying peacefully in the hospital bed when the nurse walked in. 

“Hi,” The man started, looking up. “What- Jeremy?”

Jeremy jolted, turning around faster than he’d ever moved. “Dad!”

Mr. Heere stood with furrowed eyebrows, looking back at Jeremy and then to the bed. “Son, what happened?”

Jeremy gulped. “He passed out!”

Mr. Heere moved over to Michael’s side, pulling on a stethoscope to check his vitals. A moment later, he slipped it off. “What was he doing before he passed out?”

Jeremy mumbled something, grabbing Michael’s hand to squeeze it. 

Mr. Heere quirked an eyebrow, smirking slightly. “What was that?”

“Exercising! We were exercising!”

Mr. Heere just laughed. “Right. Sure. Do you know when the last time he slept was?”

Jeremy shook his head. “He was a little tired, but he was still down for f– Exercise.”

Jeremy’s father snorted. “Well, judging from the bags hiding under his glasses, I’d say he passed out from exhaustion.”

“Seriously?! He’s just asleep?” That should have been a good thing, but was Jeremy so bad at sex that Michael fell asleep?

“The physical exertion from the exercise is most likely what caused it. You were exercising safely, right?” Mr. Heere shot him a look.

“We had a condom, I’m not an idiot, I–” Jeremy froze. “Uh…”

Mr. Heere laughed loudly, patting Jeremy’s back a little too forcefully. “Atta’ boy. Stay safe.”

Jeremy groaned. “Please forget I said that.” He squeezed Michael’s hand again. “H-He’s okay though?”

“He should be fine. Just needs a little rest, is all. You’re welcome to stay as long as you want, son. I’m definitely never forgetting you said that.”

“Next time I’m driving Michael to the other hospital,” Jeremy muttered. 

His dad just ruffled his hair. “Call if you need anything.” He turned to head out the door.

Jeremy sighed. “Fine.” He was redder than ever, and even more embarrassed. 

His father pulled the door shut behind him.

Jeremy groaned. “Mike, he knows we fucked,” he mumbled, knowing he couldn’t hear him. “Goddammit. I hate myself. I should have realized you were so sleep deprived.”

Michael didn’t respond, but he did shift slightly.

Jeremy frowned, sitting up on the bed next to him. “I’m sorry, Mikey. This is my fault.”

Michael rolled onto his side, an arm seeming to reach out for Jeremy. He hummed softly. “Yer shit at bein’ subtle,” He slurred, still half asleep.

Jeremy edged closer to him. “Are you awake? I thought you died. I took you to the hospital.”

Michael yawned. “‘M sleepy.”

“Go back to sleep, Mike,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael made a soft noise, tugging lightly at the hem of Jeremy’s shirt. “Cuddle?”

Jeremy stiffly laid back. “You scared me to death you know.”

“‘M sorry,” Michael murmured, pulling Jeremy closer. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Jeremy said. “My dad knows we fucked and that’s going to haunt me.”

Michael just giggled softly.

“Go to sleep, babe.”

Michael hummed, hugging Jeremy close. “G’night.”

“Goodnight, Mikey.”

Michael mumbled out one last “Love you,” before drifting off.


End file.
